Super Smash Ponies
Super Smash Ponies is an upcoming fan-made video game based on My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, developed by a group of people now called the Super Smash Ponies Developer Team (or "SmashPoniesDev"). is no official name for the team. It is a fighting game that features gameplay based on Nintendo's Super Smash Bros. series of games. The team post semi-regular updates on their YouTube channel. Development Build #1 The game project originally began when development team founder Zilven Sparkle posted a pre-alpha build of the game to his YouTube channel in September 2012. The build used sprites from the Desktop Ponies application sprite set and backgrounds from outside sources. As development progressed and update videos were released, the game underwent numerous graphical changes, including a shift from sprites to animated vectors. Build #2 The game is being developed using GameMaker Studio Master Collection. The team has released early pre-alpha gameplay footage that displays basic game mechanics such as combos and item pickups as seen in Super Smash Bros. Gameplay videos showing how Twilight Sparkle and Rarity play and their "Final Smash"-like moves have also been released. With the complete overhaul of the game's code in November 2012, the development team is also working to implement multiplayer functionality for up to four players. Build #3 The game underwent another overall which removed a large portion of static code, and replaced it with more modular code. The AI system, combat system, and handlers were either scrapped or had a re-write starting late April 2014. All original code from build #1 has been removed, and very few remnants of build #2 exist in the current build. A new AI system is now being developed called the "Persistent Environmental Registration and Sinister Uppercut System" or PERSUS. Final build On November 20, 2014, the development team announced that, citing various button input issues while integrating game controller functionality, GameMaker Studio was abandoned in favor of the Unreal Engine. An early alpha build was presented for pre-test play at BronyCon 2014. On May 31, 2014, the team announced a release date for the game set for January 1, 2015. Gameplay Super Smash Ponies is a platform fighting game played on a 2D plane. Like the series it is based on, players seek to knock opponents off the stage. Characters have a damage total, represented by a percentage value, which rises as they take damage and can exceed 100%. As a character's percentage rises, the character can be knocked progressively farther by an opponent's attacks. To KO an opponent, the player must send that character flying off the edge of the stage. Various classic Super Smash Bros. game mechanics are present, such as grapples and throws, blocking, and items. A central gameplay mechanic is the inclusion of character-unique finishing moves a la Super Smash Bros. Brawl's Final Smashes, though the team has stated they will not be called Final Smashes in the game's final product. Bonus gameplay modes expected to be in the game include Team Battle, Break the Targets, and Multi-Man Brawl. Characters Super Smash Ponies is slated to have a roster of 21 playable characters. Among those confirmed to be playable are Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, the Cutie Mark Crusaders (as a single roster slot), Trixie, and Doctor Whooves. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna have been stated to only be present as the game's final bosses. Cast *Meredith Sims – Twilight Sparkle *Jenny Nicholson – Rarity Videos Initial build Gameplay Music External links *The game's official website *The development team's YouTube channel *The development team's Facebook page *The development team's Twitter *The development team's Tumblr *The game's deviantART group References Category:Fan games